A cougar’s tale
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Hojo and Ms. Higurashi fall in love...


A cougar's tale

By kira

_For Tas… with love…_

_Author's note: Special thanks to my beta, Jen, for reading this over for me…_

Hojo trudged up the stairs leading to the Higurashi shrine, a gift of mineral bath salts in hand for Kagome. The girl had missed nearly a month of school and he was very concerned, not to mention a nagging little voice in the back of his head kept telling him that athlete's foot was not serious enough to warrant being home so long. As he reached the top of the stairs, he wondered if her leprosy was acting up again, or was it her psoriasis. Shaking his head, he quickly made his way to her house. Once there, he knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer.

Rumiko, who was just passing the top of the stairs on the way to the bathroom when she heard the knock, sighed and slowly headed toward the door. She had the afternoon to herself, her father-in-law having gone to take her youngest to baseball practice, and she wanted nothing more than to light a few scented candles while she soaked in the bathtub and read her favorite romance book. Reaching the door she slid it back to reveal the boy who had a crush on her daughter. "Hello, Hojo-kun," she said warmly.

Hojo stared at the vision in lavender cotton. He could not believe he never noticed it before, but Ms. Higurashi was beautiful. She may be old enough to be his mother, and a widow to boot, but he could see she took care of herself. He skin was flawless and unlined, except for some slight crinkling around her eyes when she smiled, and he was willing to be she was just as slender after two kids, as she was on her wedding day.

Before his thoughts could dip into impure territory, Hojo handed her the gift he had brought for Kagome. "Here, this is for you," he said shyly, his face turning pink along with his ears.

Rumiko smiled. "Thank you, Hojo-kun," she said. Stepping back, she added, "Would you like to come inside?"

Flustered, Hojo stood there dumbly, as he shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," the teen squeaked. "I don't want to disturb Kagome, just tell her I hope she feels better! Bye!" He bowed formally, before turning on his heel and hurrying off towards the shrine's steps.

"Bye, Hojo-kun!" She called out to his rapidly retreating form. Sliding the door closed, Rumiko looked down at the bath salts. Frowning over the fact, she could barely make out the writing on the package; she padded into the living room to retrieve her reading glasses. Placing them on her face, she was happy to see that a small scoopful was all she would need to give herself a relaxing soak. Leaving her glasses behind, Rumiko headed up the stars to the bath.

She entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her. A few short steps and she reached the soaking tub, where she dumped a capful of the salts into the water. A flip of a switch and the heater was busy heating the water to the right temperature. Leaving it to heat up, Rumiko walked over to the other side of the bathroom, where she hung up her yukata. She paused to look at her nude body in the mirror. "Not bad for an old lady," she said ruefully to her reflection. Chiding herself for her silliness, Rumiko walked over to the shower and turned on the taps. She let the warm water cascade over her for several minutes, wetting her skin, before turning it off. Reaching for the soap, she lathered it up between her hands.

Rumiko ran her soapy hands over hr body, pausing to palm the nipples of her full breasts. Eyes closed, she imagined it was the young teen playing with them. Feeling a familiar ache in her nether region, she grabbed the soap. She lathered it up again, slowly running it down her stomach to rest above the soft tangle of curls at the apex of her thighs. She hesitated. Usually, the thoughts and feelings she was experiencing were centered around her late husband, but now for some strange reason her fantasies were about her daughter's friend, Hojo. Rumiko sat on the bathing stool, confused. A part of her was angry for getting excited over the boy, and forgetting her husband's memory, and the other part desperately wanted to know what it would be like to have him shyly and awkwardly make love to her.

Without even realizing it, her hand had slipped between her thighs, and Rumiko was busy playing with herself. Her soap slicked fingers glided effortlessly over the swollen nub, teasing her. With a soft moan, Rumiko rubbed harder, letting the pleasure pool deep with in her belly. It was not long before she orgasmed, but what really surprised her was the fact she had called out the teen's name instead of her late husband's.

Feeling guilty, Rumiko finished washing herself. She stood and turned on the tap, and once again the shower sprayed over her body, rinsing her clean. Except her mind felt restless and as she left the shower to pad over to the soaking tub, Rumiko reached up to pinch her nipples. The pleasurable sensation went straight to her core and as she sat on the edge of the tub, Rumiko played with herself again. She came just as hard as she did before, and crying softly, she moved to sit in the tub and soak.

888

On the other side of town, Hojo sat in his room and stared at his textbook. He could not for the life of him get the image of his friend's mother out of his head. He knew the woman had to be around the same age as his own mother, but somehow she looked younger to him and much sexier than he ever noticed his mother looking. He squirmed in his seat, absentmindedly pulling at his crotch to ease the tightness in his pants. Instead of relieving the problem, it only made him harder as visions of Kagome's mother in "barely there" lingerie danced in his head. Pushing away form his desk, Hojo got up and walked over to his bedroom door. He cautiously opened it and peeked out into the hallway. Happy there was no sign of his mother, he called out, "Hah-ue, I need to study really hard for my test tomorrow, can you please see to it I'm not disturb?" When she told him she would have his younger brother go play outside, Hojo closed the door and locked it. Now he was free to take care of the problem in his pants.

He slowly made his way over to his bed. Feeling something akin to shame mixed with guilt, Hojo felt under his mattress for the magazine he kept there. It was a special, father to son gift form his father on his sixteenth birthday, one had he had to keep hidden from his mother. He remember the awkwardness that accompanied the gift, the talk of men and manly things and women and how it was better to take care of his needs by himself until he was old enough to settle down with a suitable girl of good family standing. The teen sat on his bed and thumbed through the magazine, looking at the Asian beauties in various stages of undress with a jaded eye. Not even his "best girl," the one whose hand barely covered her pixilated privates could tempt him or fulfill his needs. Tossing the magazine to the side, Hojo quickly removed his pants and underwear and sat back on the bed. Making himself comfortable, the teen closed his eyes and called to mind the image of Ms. Higurashi. He replayed in his head, the moment when he stopped by to deliver the bath salts and instead of having her yukata chastely wrapped around her; Kagome's mother had let it hang loosely on her body. When she moved to let him in, he could see the pale white flesh of her torso. His eyes traveled downwards, to the dark tangle curls.

Hojo moaned softly as he stroked himself. In his fantasy, he entered the older woman's home, where he pulled her tightly against himself. His hands of course had moved inside her yukata to caress her naked flesh. In the blink of an eye she was naked and kissing him like he had once wished her daughter would kiss him. Sweet and tender and hungry as he lifted her in his arms and carried her up the stairs like the romantic lead in the movies his mother was so fond of. Once he reached the second floor, Hojo carried her to her bedroom, to gently lay her down on the bed. He crawled in next to her, still fully clothed and like the men who wrote to his girly magazine, he did the things he knew that give her the most pleasure. So he kissed her as he played with her breast, rolling the tiny brown nub in his fingers until it grew hard and his dream woman was moaning with pleasure.

Moving lower, Hojo suckled her other breast as she squirmed beneath him. He plucked up his courage and stroking faster, Hojo imagined himself trailing a line of butterfly soft kisses down her stomach, and nestling between her thighs, he licked at what he imagined to be there, having never seen it, despite his best efforts to get Kagome to do anything with him. Letting his imagination run wild, Hojo soon found himself cumming all over his hand. Disgusted, as well as feeling oddly bereft, the teen got up to get his box of tissues so that he clean himself off.

888

They had several strange and awkward meetings over the next few weeks which left them wanting more, before Rumiko invited him in for tea. It was not long before invitations to stay for tea led to dinners and tutoring for her young son. Before he knew it, Hojo was just as much a permanent fixture in the Higurashi home as Inuyasha was. So no one thought much of the teen visiting the shrine on a regular basis.

One afternoon, while Souta and her father-in-law were away at her son's baseball team's away game against a rival school, Rumiko invited the object of her desire in for a cup of tea the same as usual. Only this time as they sat next to each other, waiting for the tea to cool down enough to drink it, she decided to throw caution to the wind. Shifting around to face him, and leaning forward, he hand on his thigh, Rumiko kissed him on the lips. Breaking the kiss, Rumiko pulled away, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, Hojo-kun, I don't know what got-" Whatever she was going to say was swallowed up by the teen's soft pliant mouth on hers as he kissed her back.

Plucking up his courage, and giving into his desire as well, Hojo shyly put his arms around her as they kissed. He wished he was brave enough to suggest they do more than kiss, but then again, he did not want to her to be so offended she threw him out of her home. So he reluctantly pulled away. Red faced with shame at being so forward, the teen stammered out an apology.

"No," Rumiko said softly as she placed her hands on his cheeks, gently forcing him to look at her. "I'm as much to blame as you are… maybe more so." She silenced his protests with a kiss. Breaking it, she murmured, "You want to touch me?"

Hojo made a little sound of affirmation. He gingerly reached out to fondle her breasts. Rubbing the pads of his thumbs against the acrylic of her twinset, he desperately tried to feel her nipples to no avail.

Giggling like a school girl, Rumiko gently removed his hands. "Wait." She quickly removed her cardigan, the knitted shell underneath soon following, as Hojo stared wide-eyed at her.

The teen let his eyes rest on her cleavage, squeaking in surprise when she reached around to unhook her bra. Seconds later he closed his eyes as she removed it. He opened them to find Rumiko holding her breasts as if offering them to him. Hojo, feeling a bit more confident, reached out to touch them. Under her gentle guidance, he was soon suckling her left breast while he fondled the right. He could feel himself growing harder and he was about to open his pants and free his erection, when Rumiko suddenly said, "Oh my! Look at the time! They're going to be home soon, Hojo-kun, and it wouldn't be good to be caught like this." She kissed him when he sat up to protest. "I'm sorry." She looked deep into his eyes. Smiling, Rumiko got up form the table and standing in front of the frustrated teen, she said, "I want to give you a little memento of this afternoon."

Hojo frowned. "What?" He moaned when she started hiking up her skirt to reveal her pink panties. Hooking her thumbs in the waistband, Rumiko, much to his astonishment, slowly started to peel them off. Getting a good look at the soft tangle of curls above her thighs, Hojo moaned again as a hot sticky wetness fill his underwear. He nearly died of embarrassment.

Placing her foot on his thigh as she stepped out of her panties, Rumiko decided to give him one last gift, before the teen left. Taking his hand, she wordlessly placed it against the slick folds of her sex. He new boy toy, however, lacked the experience to do more than quickly pull his hand away. She put her foot down and bent to retrieve her panties. "Take them, and ummm… don't forget Souta has another baseball game this Friday." Without another word, she adjusted her skirt and picked up the rest of her clothes and got dressed.

Hojo kissed her goodbye, and stuffing her panties in his book bag, the teen left.

_Sweet Kami-sama, what have I done?_ Rumiko wondered as she cleared away the tea things and started dinner.

888

Hojo raced home. He was happy to find that he was the only one home, and hurrying up to his room, he sat down on his bed and removed his treasure from his book bag. Holding the bit of soft pink cotton up, he stared at it lovingly, before bringing it up to his nose, inhaling deeply, the faint musky scent of her arousal making the teen hard again. Setting the panties down next to him on the bed, Hojo got up and removed his pants and underwear. He lay back down on the bed, and wrapping the panties around his cock, he slowly stroked himself, imagining it was Rumiko. Feeling himself about to cum, Hojo stopped stroking just long enough to rest the panties on his thigh. A few seconds later, he climaxed into his hand. "Rumiko…" he moaned softly.

888

Alone in her bed that night, Rumiko thought about the events of the afternoon, and she could not believe how badly she had behaved. Mortified, she tried to justify her actions to herself, finally coming to the conclusion that she had been alone for far too long. She was also pleased to note that her young lover was a year older than her daughter, and she was happy to be spared the scandal of having an illicit affair with a minor. Sighing softly, Rumiko rolled over onto her side and tried to sleep, but could not. As much as she wished Hojo was there, she knew damned well that the scandal she wished to avoid would definitely happen then.

Sitting up, Rumiko slid her nightie up and over her head, revealing her nude form to her imaginary lover as she tossed it to the side. Lying back, she pretended he was there as she let her hands wander over her body. Spreading her legs as she slid her hands over the gentle curve of her belly to the soft tangle of curls, Rumiko touched her slick folds. She imagined it was Hojo, who was fingering her, as she rubbed herself to completion. Lying there in the dark, Rumiko cried softly at how unfair life was that she had fallen in love with a boy who should have been her daughter's boyfriend.

888

They continued to meet during Souta's baseball season, sharing stolen moments together, and going as far as they dared. Since Hojo was known to arrive fifteen minutes after school had ended for him, it was plenty of time for her to shoo her father-in-law out of the house and get ready to meet her boy-toy.

The old man always chuckled at that, for he had long ago figured out what was going and if his daughter-in-law needed a young pup to ease her loneliness, who was he to complain. Rumiko was a dutiful daughter-in-law, looking after him in his old age, and he figured he owed for that at least. Besides, her escapades had the unexpected benefit of giving him some quality time with his grandson. So the old man left, grinning as he did so, as he wondered if his daughter-in-law had caught on yet that he knew.

888

"Hello, Jii-chan," Hojo said as he came upon the old man, while climbing the stairs to the Higurashi shrine.

"Hello, Hojo-kun," he replied as he stopped. Frowning at Hojo, before breaking out in a toothy grin, he added, "Thank you, my boy."

"For what?" the teen answered, a puzzled frown settling over his features.

"For making Rumiko happy," the old man said as he proceeded to go the stairs. Pausing again, he called out over his shoulder, "Tell her, Souta and I won't be home for dinner."

"Sure…" Hojo watched him go, before resuming his climb to the shrine.

888

"Hojo-kun, please come in." Rumiko stepped aside, allowing the teen to enter.

"Rumiko-san." He quickly removed his shoes, and setting his backpack down, Hojo followed her up and out of the genkan, and into the house. "I saw Jii-chan on the stairs, and he said to tell you he and Souta won't be home for dinner."

"Yes?" She turned to face him. "Did he say what time he'd be back?"

"No…"

_Damn…_ Smiling sweetly at him, Rumiko decided to take the plunge. "Come, Hojo-kun," she said as she took his hand and led him up the stairs to her bedroom.

888

Even though she had appeared to him before in various stages of undress, Rumiko still felt shy an awkward as she removed her clothes. Looking over at the teen, who was still dressed, she noticed he looked far younger than his sixteen years. "Hojo-kun, if you don't want to…"

"No, Rumiko-san." He looked away from her. "I do… but I've never…" he said helplessly as a deep crimson blush spilled over his cheeks.

Naked, she padded softly over to him, and cupping his cheek, she moved her hand to grasp his chin, forcing him to look her in the eye. "It's okay, I'll help you…" Rumiko gently enfolded him in her arms. His school uniform felt rough against her bare skin, and suddenly Rumiko felt as though she was sixteen again and about to make love to her future husband for the first time. Mentally shaking her head at herself, Rumiko stepped back, her hands now grasping his shoulders. "Then let's get you out of this," she said, looking down at his uniform.

"Okay," Hojo said softly as he tugged at the gold buttons.

"Allow me…" Rumiko slid her hands down from his shoulders to start unbuttoning his jacket. Resting her forehead against his, she soon had him out of not only out it, but the crisp white shirt he wore underneath. She hesitated when she reached for his belt. It was now or never, and suddenly Rumiko felt as though this was a bad idea. And yet, when she looked up into his eyes, holding his gaze, all of her doubts disappeared. Kissing him deeply, he was soon just as naked as she was.

When they got into bed, Rumiko found his shy awkwardness cute. She let him suckle her breasts, before going lower to eat his fill of her sex, which only served to make her all the more eager to have him thrust inside her. "Hojo-kun…?"

"Rumiko-san?"

"Come, my darling… I want to have you inside me… I want to feel you there…" She smiled as he fingered her. "Not like that…"

"Oh…" the teen replied, a delicate blush spilling across his cheeks. He slid up her body until he was close enough to kiss her and as they did so, she slowly opened her legs. Reaching down, Rumiko glided him in. Hojo froze for a moment. He could not believe he was actually having sex, and not only that, but with the mother of the girl he had once tried to date. Taking a deep breath, he moved his hips slowly backwards and forwards, thrusting inside her. It felt better than he had expected, which surprised him. In fact, it felt so much better than his hand had ever felt.

His soft grunts a sweet sound in her ears, Rumiko felt her orgasm building. It had been far too long since she had been with a man, and this sweet young boy was making her feel things she had forgotten. In and out and in and out as he built his rhythm, Rumiko found herself moaning with each movement of his hips. Just as she reached her peak, he climaxed along with her. _Thank you, my sweet little Hojo-kun… _Taking his face in her hands, Rumiko kissed him.

"Was it okay?" Hojo shyly asked.

"It was… beautiful… better than anything I've ever experienced."_ I can't believe that that's really the truth… You really were wonderful, my sweet adorable little boy-toy…_

"Really?"

She felt his ego swelling much the way his cock had earlier, and smiling, she kissed him. "Yes…"

888

Ever since that afternoon, they made it a habit to make love every time he came over, except when her son and father-in-law were around. Things had also been a bit awkward when her daughter had arrived home one afternoon, complaining about Inuyasha, before she spotted Hojo sitting there, with her mother. But when he gallantly got up to let her have time alone with her daughter, Rumiko breathed a sigh of relief. And when Kagome barely acknowledged the fact that Hojo was there, Rumiko felt even better.

But all good things had to come to end as Rumiko knew full well. It ended with of all things a pregnancy scare. She shamefully went to her father-in-law to admit the whole thing to him as well as ask for advice on something she knew could not be so easily concealed as her lover affair with Hojo. But the old man took her by surprise when he suggested she tell the boy and see what he says. If he bolted, then Rumiko could "lose" the child quietly in some clinic outside Tokyo, under the guise of going to a spa to visit the hot springs, in which case she should break it off. Or, if he wanted to make an "honest woman" out of her, she was free to marry the boy with his blessing.

"It's about time you were a little selfish, Rumiko-chan," he said affectionately. "Kami-sama knows you've been alone for far too long. You're too young for that."

"Thank you, Jii-chan."

"Now go do whatever it is you do you do to get ready and don't worry about Souta. I promised to take him to the arcade for getting that perfect score on his history test."

Rumiko kissed her father-in-law's cheek and got up to change her clothes. Shaking her head ruefully, she wondered if the old man had known all along what she had been up to all those days alone with the teen in their house.

888

Hojo stared blankly at his older lover, her words slowly sinking into his brain. _I'm going to be a father… but she's old, shouldn't that be impossible…? Don't be an idiot! Of course it's possible!! Rumiko-san wouldn't lie about something like that…_He chewed on his fingernail as he tried gathering his thoughts. "Are you… sure?"

"I'm sorry, Hojo-kun… I am very sure of it. I even waited an extra month to be sure. I've ruined your life and I'm sorry…" She hung her head in shame.

"Don't be! It's wonderful! I mean, I can still go to college and all right?"

"Of course you can…" she said, smiling at his naïveté.

"Awesome!" He grinned, and then frowned. "I have to tell my parents, don't I?"

Rumiko nodded.

"I don't think they'll be too angry…" _I hope… I mean they think I'm dating your daughter… and well, Haha-ue will be angry, but I have the feeling Chichi-ue will be proud of me…_

888

Rumiko found herself, getting married in a quiet ceremony at the shrine, surrounded by her family and Hojo's parents. The only blot on her happy day was her daughter returning back to the past in a huff, furious over the whole affair. Not that it mattered all that much, as it seemed more and more to Rumiko that her daughter's life lay in the past. Sighing softly, she turned her thoughts to better things, like her honeymoon…


End file.
